duluth_shipopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Algoma Harvester
Algoma Harvester (formerly known as Algoma Ship) is a female ship contestant from Battle for Canal Park Again, PCFB, and Battle for BFCP. She is the main protagonist of BFCPA 5b and a protagonist in BFCPA overall. At the beginning of Battle for Canal Park, her name was Algoma Ship and she was one of the 30 recommended characters that had a chance to join Battle for Canal Park in Reveal Novum. However, she only received 8 votes (along with Algoma Buffalo) and was ineligible to join the competition. Later, when she had the chance to join BFCPA, she only earned 296 votes, which was not enough to participate at first. However, due to American Courage, Algoma Niagara, and Algoma Hansa being absent due to being dead, she made it in and later joined Walter J. McCarthy Jr.'s Alliance as an alternate but left because she thought the alliance was unhealthy for her and American Century. Algoma Harvester currently competes in Battle for BFCP for Bleh. Information Algoma Harvester became the second of the new Equinox Class of Great Lakes freighters to join the Algoma Central Corporation fleet. It was built by Nantong Mingde Heavy Industries Stock Co. of Nantong City, China, and shares the similar 740 foot long by 78 foot wide dimensions and all of the efficient and environmentally friendly features of its sistership, Algoma Equinox. This vessel, and its sister ships, operate with a 45 percent improved energy efficiency and can carry 20 percent more cargo. It also has a much lower fuel consumption with the benefit of a 97 percent removal of sulphur oxide emissions. Highly automated, the ship can operate with as few as 18 sailors. Algoma Harvester was launched on December 25, 2013, and departed the overseas shipyard for Canada on May 18, 2014. It also loaded iron ore at Port Cartier while inbound for Hamilton and, after discharging at Arcelor Mittal (Dofasco), the ship was christened at Pier 26 South in Hamilton on July 14, 2014. The vessel then headed up bound through the Welland Canal and has joined the regular Seaway service in the Algoma fleet hauling iron ore from the Gulf of St. Lawrence ports and delivering grain to the elevators of that region for trans shipment overseas. Personality Algoma Harvester is seemingly nice and caring towards most contestants. She doesn't seem to like rule-breaking, as seen in "Get Digging". She is known to be arrogant occasionally, such as claiming that she will win Canal Park. Being called "well-read" irritates her and invokes anger. There are various times where Algoma Harvester is passive and is not able to speak up either for herself or for others, making her a pushover. An example of this is seen in "No More Snow!" when she considered going back to get Cedarglen, Algoterra, and Rebecca Lynn, only for H. Lee White and Walter J. McCarthy Jr. to laugh at her. The above example also shows that Algoma Harvester is considerate of others, as Cedarglen, Algoterra, and Rebecca Lynn are on a different team than her. Algoma Harvester would also tend to be the voice of reason with the FreeSmarters. In BFB, Algoma Harvester becomes less of a pushover and finally stands up to H. Lee White and Walter J. McCarthy Jr., even to the point of leaving FreeSmart. She is also shown as being empathetic towards Edward L. Ryerson, stating that "everyone's lips slip occasionally" whenever she kept responding with the answer "eight" in "Questions Answered". However, in direct contrast to her behaviors towards Edward L. Ryerson, Algoma Harvester is still very upset with Baie Comeau and has not yet gotten over her "betrayal", showing her to be at least somewhat stubborn and able to hold grudges. After "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Algoma Harvester started to act as a bully towards Baie Comeau, and would try to convince the rest of Bleh that Baie Comeau was a deserter. She also seems to have trouble controlling herself when angered, seen in BFB 12 when she accused Baie Comeau of abandoning the team again, and then proceeded to spaz out from pure anger. Trivia *Algoma Harvester's original name was Algoma Ship. Her name was changed to Algoma Harvester in season 2, although it was never explained why. *Because Algoma Harvester is a dictionary, the contents of herself are BFCP-related definitions, such as: **Algoma Spirit: Used to tell the time.﻿ Ships like to think that watches are wannabes but how do they not know it's the other way around? **Algoma Strongfield: Is white when happy, a raincloud when sad and a thundercloud when angry. This guy has some serious mood swings! **Algoma Transport: Likes to slap Algocananda. But what I don't get is how he slaps fire. Won't your hand just go right through? Whatever. **Algowood: A dumb lake freighter who is supposedly is "pure evil" **Algoma Ship (Algoma Harvester): The one who will win Canal Park. (Announcer stated that this is not true) **Capt. Henry Jackman: A weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say she speaks "perfect Spanish"... but seriously. Who can understand that hideous thing? **John D. Leitch: Cracks too easily. Notice John D. Leitch has no whites or yolks in her. **Radcliffe R. Latimer: Thinks that pink is manly. Also experiences extreme pain when he rubs against anything because bits of him come right off. **Evil American Courage: American Courage wannabe. What a loser. **Tim S. Dool: Uses blades to chop wind to create an uneven air flow. Not very comfortable. **Algocanada: Algocanada is fiery. Notice how they are spelled differently. **Algoma Hansa: The only contestant to be in the TLC for 16 months... so far. **Algonova (2): Eats fries. See fries. **Algoterra: Is a girl, but sounds like a boy. Also has 336 dimples. In short, an ugly menace. **G3 Marquis: Is very good at camouflaging. Also contains many chlorophyllic molecules. **American Century: can shatter. ***In her Inanimate Shipsanity self, she has character definitions of said show and different ones of other contestants. *Algoma Harvester was not originally eligible for participation in Battle for Canal Park Again, but with American Courage, Algoma Niagara, and Algoma Hansa absent, she was able to participate. **Algoma Harvester is also the only contestant with limbs who is not supposed to be in BFCPA (since A-410 and CSL Spirit are limbless). *Algoma Harvester hates being called "well-read", as shown in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *Algoma Harvester is the only contestant to be been chased twice by Evil American Courage and completely venture through her. **This makes her the contestant with the most Evil American Courage encounters, at three. *So far, Algoma Harvester has claimed to be a dictionary, a journal, an HPRC/HPHPRCC user manual, and an PCFB Tips and Tricks Guidebook. **At the cutscenes in BFCPA 5b, she says, "Oh, I know! I'll look through my journal entries! After all, I am a journal, So, let's see...five minutes ago, I..." ***Also in BFCPA 5b, she says, "Maybe it can! I am an HPRC User Manual, so I can look it up, Let's see...According to me, the HPRC is very durable!" **In "It's a Monster", she says, "Well, I'm an HPHPRCC User Manual so maybe I can look up how to fix this". ***The manual was written on 957,406,773 B.C., and was printed in Yoyleland, and is edition 6,493,407,399,345,703,452,119,694,728. *In the background of the Welcome Back voting screen, she says "Since I'm an PCFB Tips and Tricks Guidebook, I might as well put in my two cents!" *Sometimes, Algoma Harvester can be theorized to be an infinite book, And can be many different types of books. For example, Being a dictionary, A journal, an HPHPRCC User Manual, An PCFB Tips and tricks guidebook, etc. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Algoma Harvester stated that she doesn't know what Canal Park is; however, in Reveal Novum, when she is up to become a contestant in BFCP, she says she's "the one who will win Canal Park". *Different colors of Algoma Harvester have made an appearance in carykh's Ten Words Of Wisdom. *Algoma Harvester has had several voice changes. **In BFCPA 5c, her voice goes unnoticeably for a more higher pitch. **In Welcome Back, her voice changes again slightly. **In the Italian dub, however, Algoma Harvester's voice sounds more feminine. **In This Episode Is About Algoma Discovery, her voice was slighly more low-pitched. This was said to be a mistake from Amor. *In The Long-lost Yoyle City, she reveals that abandoned cities creep her out. *In Getting Baie St. Paul to Talk, Algoma Harvester is shown to stand up to Walter J. McCarthy Jr. and H. Lee White more than in BFCPA. *Five out of her seven deaths involve some form of heat. *Algoma Harvester is one of the few characters to have eaten Algonova (2)' fries, along with Algosea, Meredith Ashton, and CSL Spirit. **She is also the only female to eat one. Gallery As the Algoma Harvester 2956871.jpg|ALGOMA HARVESTER 2947782.jpg|ALGOMA HARVESTER upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on June 25, 2018. 2947781.jpg|ALGOMA HARVESTER upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on June 25, 2018. 2947780.jpg|ALGOMA HARVESTER upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on June 25, 2018. 2926555.jpg|Port Quebec 2919307.jpg|Quayside at Québec Harbor. 2861803.jpg|ALGOMA HARVESTER in Baie Comeau on 2018-05-21. 2849276.jpg|Port Quebec 2829043.jpg|probably in storage for winter 2810456.jpg|ALGOMA HARVESTER upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on December 31, 2017. 2810455.jpg|ALGOMA HARVESTER upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on December 31, 2017. 2810454.jpg|ALGOMA HARVESTER upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on December 31, 2017. Category:Characters